Big House Rancis
by Agent BM
Summary: One of my mickey mouse cartoon parodies. Rancis is sent to jail by Bonbon for being accused of stealing a baseball, now he needs to escape before his date with Vanellope.


**I don't Own Wreck It Ralph**

**Agent BM Presents**

**A Rancis Fluggerbutter Cartoon**

**Big House Rancis**

Rancis Fluggerbutter was at the park in Sugar rush playing with Vanellope's dog Spike while she was away. Rancis threw a baseball and Spike ran to catch it

"Good boy Spike" said Rancis

"Woof"

Vanellope's old pet and now enemy Mr. Bonbon came out of his hidden home and watched what was happening

"I really hate that kid" said Bonbon to himself

He thought of an evil plan that would ruin Rancis's life and make him miss a date he had later with Vanellope. He ran down to his secret base and activated a special magnet that sucked the baseball away into Bonbons hidden home

"Hey, where'd the baseball go?" asked Rancis

"Maybe it landed in my house" said Bonbon

Bonbon hit a button on a remote and a big door in the ground opened to let Rancis inside, but it kept Spike out. When Rancis got into Bonbon's home, he saw that it was way bigger than he expected for someone of Bonbon's size. He saw the baseball lieing on the floor by a tv. When Rancis went to pick it up Bonbon came out of a bathroom wearing only a towel and screamed

"What do you think you're doing in my house?" asked Bonbon angrily

"I was just getting-

"You were stealing my baseball that's what, luckily i already called the cops" said Bonbon

He hit a button and the cops landed in his house and handcuffed Rancis

(Court)

Bonbon was in a robotic suit of a lawyer against Rancis in Court. The Judge was a big chocolate bar

"Your honor, Rancis Fluggerbutter broke into my home and tried to steal MY Baseball" said Bonbon

"Your Baseball?" asked Rancis angrily

"I present exhibit A, the baseball" said Bonbon who held the ball up in a ziploc bag

The judge looked at Rancis angrily, Rancis sunk back into his seat

"He's lying" said Rancis

"Your honor, i have video proof of Rancis stealing my ball" said Bonbon

He rolled in a tv and played a video of Bonbon dressed as Rancis

"Look at me, I'm Rancis Fluggerbutter, i love breaking into Bonbon's house, because he's got such cool stuff. Like this baseball i'm gonna steal" said Bonbon

He swiped the baseball off a table

"No big fatso judge can throw me in jail, because i'm Rancis Fluggerbutter" said Bonbon before the video ended

"Big, FATSO" shouted the judge angrily at Rancis

"I never said those things" said Rancis scared

"RANCIS FLUGGERBUTTER, I HEREBY SENTENCE YOU TO PRISON AND I'M THROWING AWAY THE KEY!" Yelled the Judge at Rancis

"No please, you can't lock me up, i have a date tonight with Vanellope" said Rancis

2 big muscular donuts dragged him away

"Looks like she's going home sad tonight" said Bonbon

(Police station)

Rancis, now dressed in striped black and white clothes, was led to a phone

"You have one phone call" said a donut cop

Rancis picked up the phone

"Who should i call, Vanellope? No she can't know about this, Gloyd? No he'll mess up. I know, Candlehead, she'll know how to handle this" said Rancis

He dialed the phone and Candlehead answered

"Hello, this is Candlehead, don't leave a message after the tone, because this is me in person" said Candlehead

"Candlehead, it's Rancis, listen, i'm locked up in the big house, and here's what i need you to do" said Rancis

(2 hours later)

Rancis sat sadly in his cell playing a harmonica until Candlehead showed up

"Hi Rancis" said Candlehead

"It's about time, what took you so long?" asked Rancis

"Well i went to the big house but you weren't there, so i went to the fungeon but i couldn't find you. So i checked the prison, the pokey, the slum blocks, mega city 1, skynet central, the hoose gal, the convict castle, the criminal condo, Villains island, the gulag, the pen, and even the graybar motel. Why didn't you just tell me you were in jail?" asked Candlehead

Rancis facepalmed himself

"Oh forget it, now listen, did you bring the dessert?" asked Rancis

Candlehead pulled a cake out of nowhere, in the middle was a nail file

"Right here, i even put a file in it like you wanted me to" said Candlehead

Duncan looked at the 2

"You mean you got it from my recipe file" said Rancis

Candlehead pulled the nail file out of the middle

"No, i put a nail file in the cake, so you can bust out of here" whispered Candlehead

Duncan swiped the nail file out of her hand

"Look we can explain" said Rancis

"Explain what, this is so old fashioned, for a guy like you it would take weeks to break out with this" said Duncan before throwing the file behind him

"It would?" asked Rancis

"Sure, these aren't made of candy anymore, president Vanellope's orders. These are made from titanium steel to prevent people from eating their way out. You'd need a futuristic or modern weapon, like a plasma laser" said Duncan

"Or a high tensity steel welder" said Candlehead

"Sure, but not a good idea, poor ventilation in here" said Duncan

"So, how is one supposed to break out of jail?" asked Rancis

"Well the easiest way would be to knock me out and take my keys" said Duncan

"Can you demonstrate?" asked Rancis

"Sure" said Duncan

He grabbed his baton and hit himself hard on the head. He threw his keys to Candlehead before fainting

"He's a genius" said Candlehead

(Ron's Pizzeria)

Vanellope sat next to a window inside waiting for Rancis. She looked at her watch and tapped her fingers on the table. Rancis was a block away, he just got out of his prison clothes and was rushing to put on his normal clothes. He looked at his watch

"Oh man i'm late" said Rancis

He ran as fast as he could down the street to the restaurant, but before he could grab the door, Bonbon who was in one of his robot suits grabbed Rancis's arm

"Not so fast blondie" said Bonbon

A donut cop grabbed Bonbon's real body and handcuffed it

"Not so fast Bonbon, you're under arrest" said the cop angrily to Bonbon

"What! What did i do?" asked Bonbon

The cop took out the baseball

"We took this down to the lab and the boys discovered an interesting piece of evidence" said the cop

Written in pen on the ball were the words 'Property of Rancis Fluggerbutter'. The cop gave Rancis his ball back

"Sorry for the misunderstanding Rancis, no hard feelings i hope. Next stop for you is the bighouse" said the cop to bonbon

Bonbon struggled to get himself free

"Wait, i was framed, you can't take me to jail" said Bonbon

Rancis ran inside and sat down with Vanellope

"It's about time" said Vanellope

"Sorry i'm late, had an interesting day, long story" said Rancis

"I got time" said Vanellope

(Police station)

Candlehead was still talking to Duncan

"So tell me again how a guy's supposed to bust out of jail" said Candlehead

"Ok one more time, first you knock me out" said Duncan

In the corner of Rancis's cell were a bunch of Donut cops who were hit by Candlehead earlier. Candlehead smiled and knocked out Duncan


End file.
